


Perspectiva

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Perspectiva

Neal Caffrey había llenado gran parte de su vida de sueños y deseos no logrados. Todas las obras de arte, las falsificaciones, las joyas; simplemente eran adornos y accesorios de la vida que siempre había añorado tener. Su carrera criminal estaba basada en un solo principio: hacía lo que hacía porque podía. Tenía el talento necesario para lograrlo y salirse con la suya.

Hasta que en su vida apareció Peter Burke.

Los primeros tres meses en prisión fueron gastados en analizar en dónde se había equivocado; en qué punto había tomado la decisión incorrecta que le había llevado a la trampa del FBI y a su estancia de cuatro años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Hasta que finalmente, tras una visita de Kate que estuvo llena de recriminaciones y promesas vacías de fidelidad, cayó en la cuenta de que, tal cual, él simplemente se había dejado atrapar.

Entendió la razón por la que Moz se había negado a visitarlo en prisión. Había sido un error estúpido, mucho peor que una equivocación de novato. Su extraña fascinación con el agente a cargo de su captura le había llevado a tomar decisiones que, sabía muy bien, ponían en riesgo las operaciones tan cuidadosamente planeadas por Moz y eso seguramente había hecho enfurecer a su cómplice.

No solamente habían sido las cervezas – y la memorable ocasión en que el envió había sido una botella de Crystal -, las pizzas y las donas que había dejado a varios de los equipos que le vigilaban. Eran también las flores que llegaban a nombre de Elizabeth en su cumpleaños y aniversario de bodas. O las corbatas que Peter recibía cada vez que Neal lograba escaparse de una de sus casi exitosas operaciones de captura.

Lo que definitivamente le había puesto en las manos del FBI, había sido una decisión tomada de último minuto en medio de una de las estafas más arriesgadas que él y Moz habían planeado por meses. Steve Tabernacle iba a vender 50 millones de dólares en bonos del Tesoro falsos, uno de sus mejores trabajos, tan bueno que no pudo resistir la tentación de firmarlos. Las iniciales NC estaban tan poco disimuladas que Moz estuvo a punto de cancelar todo el asunto. Fue Neal, diciéndole que esa obra de arte merecía la firma de su creador y la promesa de 50 millones, lo que calmó las dudas de su socio.

Steve Tabernacle había sido el alias que menos había utilizado, por tanto era el más difícil de conectar con cualquier actividad ilícita. Un hombre de negocios que se retiraba joven por haber recibido una herencia en bonos del Tesoro que le servían más en dinero corriente que en el papel oficial en que estaban impresos. Había encontrado cinco compradores dispuestos a soltar 10 millones para adquirir un documento que creían valía el doble y que descubrirían más tarde – mucho más tarde – que apenas valía poco más de 3 dólares la pieza, tinta y papel incluido.

Tiempo después Neal se enteraría de que el FBI, o mejor dicho, Peter Burke, le había seguido el tiempo suficiente y lo bastante cerca como para tener un expediente abierto con cada uno de los alias que había utilizado durante toda su carrera. Cuando el nombre del Sr. Tabernacle comenzó a circular en los mercados relacionado a los 50 millones, Burke no necesito nada más que contactar a los posibles compradores y amenazarlos con un tiempo en prisión para que le contaran sobre los pormenores de la transacción.

Neal no pudo hacer nada cuando al salir de la reunión con sus víctimas, con el documento que registraba la transferencia electrónica del dinero en su bolsillo, se encontró de frente con Peter Burke en el lobby del hotel. Usualmente realizaba esa clase de operaciones financieras desde algún celular no registrado que terminaba en la basura, tras quitarle la tarjeta de memoria y ser limpiado por dentro y por fuera de toda huella posible. Esta vez, Neal sintió que necesitaba algo más tangible qué presentarles a Kate y a Moz. 50 millones en una operación que sólo había tomado planear 3 meses y que parecía ser a prueba de fallos.

Ese documento y los bonos que el FBI había recuperado de mano de los compradores, fueron suficientes para asegurarle la condena mínima de cuatro años. Afortunadamente, Burke no había sido capaz de probar el resto de los cargos que había acumulado en su contra a lo largo de su relación de cazador y presa furtiva, como tampoco había podido vincular a sus amigos con el asunto de los bonos.

Neal Caffrey sabía agradecer las pequeñas victorias y aceptar las derrotas. Cuando menos había ganado algo que bien valía los cuatro años en prisión. Neal sabía que Peter Burke había disfrutado la cacería tanto como él. Y ahora disponía de mucho tiempo libre para preparar con calma y detalle, la que podría ser la más elaborada y excitante estafa de su vida: convencer al agente del FBI de que alguien como él era digno de una segunda oportunidad.

Escapar era fácil. Pero sólo significaría algo sí Peter deseaba atraparlo con la misma pasión con la que Neal ansiaba ser capturado.


End file.
